Gotenks/Street Mode
"We're about to do massive damage to you! We're the hero of Justice" - Gotenks' Win Quote Gotenks 'is a Dragon Ball character who is a hero and represents both the Dragon Ball and Hero sides in the Street Mode of FightZone, he is a great character for mid range damage but only mediocre at both close and long range. Backstory Gotenks is a fusion taught to Goten and Trunks by Goku, and is later trained by Piccolo. He is one of the fusions performed through the use of the Fusion Dance technique. The dance is a special type of fusion ability, a connection through the fusees' fingers. The fusees need to perform a special type of pose, then connect their index fingers evenly to produce a perfect fusion. He, like Gogeta, is summoned out of desperation to defeat powerful enemies. In Gotenks' case, this enemy is Majin Buu Appearance Gotenks wears a dark blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest, one which all characters created by the Fusion Dance have. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. Gotenks greatly resembles Vegeta in terms of his hairstyle, and facial expressions. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Goten's, and the sides being the purple/white color that Trunks' hair is. Gotenks also has a widow's peak. Like the genetic composition of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks is a Saiyan/Human hybrid and can thus turn Super Saiyan; the style of his hair is similar overall to Goten's while in Super Saiyan form. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. Powers & Abilities Buffs * After heavily damaged Gotenks will unfuse, allowing you to use both Kid Trunks and Goten * Quick * Moderate Damage * Quick Attacks * Good at mid range * Many Good Launchers * Kid Trunks: Good Rushdown Techniques * Goten: Good Zoning Techniques Debuffs * Fusion Lasts thirty minutes * Low Health * Very little rushdown techniques * very little zoning techniques * Kid Trunks: Lacks Good Zoning tools * Goten: Lacks good Rushdown Techniques Gameplay As Gotenks Gotenks is a very quick fighter who has moderate damage and quick attacks who is good at medium range. During battle he lacks much in rushdown and zoning techniques but he is great at mid range and with air combos since his launchers are great for people to be juggled in midair. Though he is only good at mid range, he lacks very good rushdown and zoning tools and has very low health compared to the rest of the roster As Goten Goten is much quicker than Gotenks who has more damage with quicker attacks, though he is better at long range, with multiple zoning techniques but lacks many Rushdown techniques, he does well on the ground but isn't very well in midair. As Kid Trunks Trunks is the exact opposite of Goten, who is slower with much more damage, he is much better close up with many rushdown techniques, he does exceedingly well in midair but is rather slow on land causing a little less in terms of quick combos Basic Moves & Command Normals As Gotenks * '''Daikaten Kick: '''Gotenks spins around like a top and kicks the opponent multiple times ** '''Dynamite Kick: '''The followup to ''Daikaten Kick, ''Gotenks launches forward and kicks the opponent, causing an explosion that launches them into the air * '''Great Kick Special: '''Gotenks lands a powerful drop kick on the opponent, knocking them into the air, allowing for air combos * '''Boar Attack: '''Gotenks surrounds himself in explosive ki and rushes at the opponent, his only rushdown technique * '''Nuclear Kick: '''Gotenks warps above the opponent and delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's neck * '''Power Tackle: '''Gotenks tackles the opponent and then bounces off the opponent ** '''Power Dash: '''The followup to ''Power Tackle, Gotenks dashes backward and fires a few ki blasts at the opponent's body * 'Rolling Thunder Punch: '''Gotenks spins his arm around and bounces forward, hitting the opponent hard * '''You're Dead Kick: '''Gotenks charges up latent explosive ki and slides along the ground, kicking the opponent in the leg * '''Super Brilliant Kick: '''Gotenks jumps into the air and kicks the opponent in the head with a roundhouse kick * '''Hyper Plasma Shortcake: '''Gotenks dose an upward flying kick, causing an explosive effect, good for extending air combos ** '''Ultra Missile Parfait: '''the followup to ''Hyper Plasma Shortcake ''after the explosive effect, he will do a dropkick, which can bounce the opponent off the wall * '''Dangerous Machinegun Punch: '''Gotenks slides forward a bit and punches the opponent in front of him multiple times As Goten * '''Here We Go!: '''Goten pulls his arm back and throws a rock at the opponent, stuns the opponent slightly * '''High Speed Rush: '''Goten punches the opponent repeatedly, causing little damage, he will then punch them hard in the stomach * '''Charge: '''Goten charges downward from the air and hits the opponent ** '''Assault: '''Goten uses ki to bounce off the ground and rushes upward at an angle * '''High Tension Turn: '''Goten dashes backward and then rushes forward, his only rushdown technique * '''Rolling Thunder Punch: '''Goten spins his arm around and then does a strong uppercut to the opponent's jaw * '''Response Rush: '''Goten grabs his opponent and throws them in the air, then he punches and kicks them, punches them and then knocks them down to the ground with a headbutt. As Kid Trunks * '''Vision Smash: '''Trunks punches the enemy in the face hard, causing them to stumble ** '''Vision Kick: '''the followup to ''Vision Smash ''where Trunks slides between the opponent's legs, jump into the air and kick them in the back * '''Victory Rush: '''A powerful rush technique where Trunks uses Rapid Movement to attack to opponent in a hit-and-run like fashion, before dealing an Axe Kick to the opponent knocking them downwards * '''Sonic Punch: '''Trunks punches the opponent many times quickly before kicking them away Special Moves As Gotenks * '''Jury's Verdict: '''Gotenks fires off three ki blasts, one arcing above the opponent and two attacking the sides * '''Double Buster: '''Gotenks pulls his arms back and charges up two balls of energy before firing them quickly at the opponent * '''Final Cannon: ' He charges a yellow aura and unleashes a barrage of punches, proceeds to kick the opponent into the air, and then knock them away * 'Magnum Finger: '''His only full screen technique, Gotenks points his index finger forward and fires an energy beam at the opponent. * '''Galactic Donuts: '''He spins yellow energy around his finger and throws it, crushing the opponent if they're are close enough * '''Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack: '''He shoots out a ghost from his mouth and fires it forward, causing an explosion that knocks them into the air As Goten * '''Kamehameha: '''Goten shoots a wave of energy from his hands, great keepaway technique as it can be fired off rather quick * '''Consecutive Energy Blast: ' Goten shoots of three blasts of energy similar to Jury's Verdict * 'Super Goten Strike: '''Goten jumps backward and fires a white energy ball at the opponent As Kid Trunks * '''Double Buster: '''Trunks surrounds his hands in ki and pulls them back before firing them at the opponent * '''Brave Cannon: '''Trunks puts his arm out and fires an energy ball at the opponent * '''Burning Storm: '''Trunks puts his arms out in front of him and fires many small energy balls at the opponent Assist Attacks As Gotenks As Goten As Kid Trunks Hyper Combos As Gotenks * '''Die Die Missile Barrage: '''Gotenks fires a massive barrage of ki blasts at the opponent, can also be done in midair (''Level 1) * 'Super Saiyan: '''Gotenks turns Super Saiyan, gaining a regeneration buff as well as a strength and speed buff as well, it last 15 seconds (''Level 1) * 'Big Tree Cannon: '''Gotenks places his palms together and fires a large energy wave, can also be done in midair (''Level 1) * 'Splitting Headache: '''Gotenks knocks the opponent into the air and jumps into air, summoning a bunch of ki and throws it down in blade form, before finishing them off with a large ki blast in their face (''Level 3) * 'Revenge Cannon: '''Gotenks turns Super Saiyan 3 and launches backward, opening his mouth wide and firing a large ki wave from his mouth, can also be used in the air (''Level 5) As Goten * 'Super Kamehameha: '''Goten charges up a kamehameha between his hands and fires a huge kamehameha in front of him, can be directed and done in the air(Level 1)'' * 'Super Explosive Wave: '''Goten crosses his arms over his chest and surrounds himself in ki, and explodes the ki outward, can also be done in the air ' '(''Level 1) * '''Super Saiyan: '''Goten crossses his arms over his chest and surrounds himself in ki before throwing his arms out before turning into a Super Saiyan, gaining a speed and damage buff while he fights(Level 1) * '''Flying Nimbus: '''Goten punches the opponent hard in the stomach and then flips backward summoning the flying nimbus and rushing into the opponent firing a large kamehameha into the opponent's chest to end the Hyper Combo (Level 3) As Kid Trunks * '''Trick Buster: '''Trunks summons up ki in his hands and jumps backward, firing a large ball of ki energy at the opponent while jumping backward, can also be done in the air (Level 1) * '''Big Tree Cannon: '''Trunks summons ki in his hands and fires a massive wave of energy at the opponent, can also be done in the air (Level 1) * '''Super Saiyan: '''Trunks crosses his arms over his chest and surrounds himself in ki before throwing them to his sides and turning Super Saiyan, gaining a speed and strength boost, it's faster than Goten's but lasts half as long (Level 1) * '''Energy Burst: '''Trunks surrounds himself in ki and pulls his arms back before firing a wave of energy balls at the opponent, causing an explosion that Trunks will finish off by firing a massive Big Tree Cannon at the opponent's chest '(''Level 3) Colors Gotenks Metamorise Fusion Clothing * Dark Blue Vest/ Xeno Gotenks Mighty Mask Goten Turtle Hermit Gi Qipao (Dragon Ball Super) Goten (GT) Kid Trunks Gi Future Trunks Trunks (GT) Theme Song Gotenks TBA Goten TBA Kid Trunks TBA Special Quotes Gotenks TBA Goten TBA Kid Trunks TBA Voice Actor(s) Gotenks * English * Japanese Goten * English * Japanese Kid Trunks * English * Japanese Ending Gotenks TBA Goten TBA Trunks TBA